Sirius' Child
by fire-bird3224
Summary: "I had a child once." One sentence brings out Sirius' story of his love and his child. SiriusxOC Rated T for safety. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for Clara. And if I spell something wrong, I do apologize. And if I get some facts wrong about the past parts, I did not study up on this for hours. I looked up what was printed in the books. This was just for fun.**

**Sirius' POV**

We were all just sitting around Godrics Hollow. By all I meant Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Wesley twins and I. It was one of those summer days that we actually had nothing to do. I couldn't go out with fear of being caught by the ministry, so they stayed in doors to keep me company.

Fred and George were working on some new contraptions to put in their store. They did remind me of James and I when we were younger. Always playing pranks on someone. It was quite entertaining, and it was fun when they asked for my advice.

Ron looked at me, laughing a bit after whispering with Harry. "Hey Sirius? Would you find it offensive if Harry called you daddy? You know, since you're his godfather and all?"

Harry hit Ron in the arm as I laughed. "I couldn't care either way to be honest."

"I'm not going to Sirius." Harry assured me and Ron, Hermione and I all laughed.

Once they all stopped laughing I took another sip of the butter beer we were drinking. "I had a child once."

The whole room went silent and I could feel five sets of eyes all fall on me. It was like I had just dropped a bomb in the middle of the table.

"What?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I thought I had told you that." I admitted and then looked at them all. "Before I went to Azkaban."

Harry shook his head. "You never did! Who is it?"

"I'm not sure. I know he was a boy..." I told him. "His mother and I were both thrown in Azkaban for crimes we didn't commit."

They were all now crowded around me. "Can you tell us about it?" Ron asked.

I shrugged. "Why not? Where should I start... When I met his mom."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_In the Marauders era, seventh year_

James, Remus, Peter and I were all walking around the castle. We had just gotten out of transfiguration class. It was the easiest class in the whole school considering our situation.

"Bye guys. I agreed to study with Lily today." James told us all. "And I mean... It's Lily. And I guess I need to study."

"Come on Prongs! Don't leave me with these two!" I groaned.

"Thanks." Remus muttered, but he was already reading a book.

"Sorry Padfoot." He said and walked off. I sighed. I had to get used to the fact that she would be stealing him away more and more.

We just wandered over to the lake and sat beside it. Remus was studying and Peter was just staring at the water, smiling like an idiot. I liked the kid, but he could be really weird some times.

"So who are you bringing to the winter ball?" Peter asked me after a moment, smiling widely. I could ask him the same question.

"Don't know yet." I admitted. "Don't need to ask anyone early. I could get any girl here."

That actually made Remus laugh out loud. "Really? I mean, some girls idolize you, but not any girl here."

"I so could. You are just jealous and in denial." I pouted.

"No." He told me and then smirked. "You couldn't get Mary Cook." He told me and that time I laughed.

Mary Cook was one of the most popular girls in the school. Or at least in Gryffindor. She was short, tanned skin, pretty and blond. She was really pretty, but she had a reputation for being brutal and honest. If she didn't like me then I could be humiliated in front of everyone. All of her friends, most of my friends.

"I can ask Mary right now and get her to go with me." I told him.

"Then do it." Remus stood up. We were obviously getting into one of "those" situations where we would do anything to prove we were right.

I stood up and followed him. Peter was trailing right behind. We walked around for a little bit until we found her standing with a huge group of friends. Boys, girls, pretty much anyone from any house.

I walked over to the group and saw Mary standing near the back of the group. People were talking to her, but that didn't worry me. I was never one to be afraid of asking a simple question.

"Hey Mary." I said and she turned at me. When she looked at me I suddenly felt scared. "Uh, do you want to go to the winter ball with me?"

Then she burst out laughing and I cringed a little bit. I prepared myself for what she was about to say. I kept a calm composure.

"Are you serious? Sirius Black just asked me out!" She announced to the group and they all laughed. "No, a thousand times no. You may have the whole female population of this school fawning over you, but not me. You are a jerk Sirius Black."

"What do you mean? I never did anything to you!" I told her.

"See? You don't even remember me!" She growled.

"Yeah, because I've only met you once." I frowned.

"And you exploded my potion in class once. When my back was turned you and your stupid friends added an ingredient that would make it blow up in my face!"

Now I remembered her. That was a really funny joke.

"So no. I will not go anywhere with you!" She barked. "I hate you!"

I stood there slightly stunned. I had been rejected, but not like that. She had totally shot me down.

The group moved away from us and even Remus was stunned, watching us. "Well..."

"Yeah..." I said and then turned to leave. "I think you win that bet..."

"Well obviously." He said and then we heard a girl clear her throat.

And that was the first time I saw her. She was a tall girl with very pale skin. She had big brown eyes framed with long eyelashes. Her brown hair was slightly curled. "Hi, uh... I just wanted to apologize for Mary... You didn't deserve that." She told me.

"I kind of did..." I told her.

She laughed very lightly. "Well, she probably deserved that you did to her. She has done some bad things." She told her. "I mean, I don't even know why I'm friends with her..."

I smiled at her. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Clara Dennon." She told me. "And you're Sirius, right?"

"Yeah." I said and then looked at her. "So Clara... Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

She thought for a moment. I looked at her and I actually really liked her. I just couldn't wait for her answer.

And then she nodded.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Present_

"And that," I looked at the five children. "Was the first time I talked to my sons mother."

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or the characters except for Clara.**

**Sirius' POV**

"So then what happened?" Hermione asked me as the door opened. Molly, Ginny and Arthur walked into the room carrying some groceries.

"Hello!" Molly greeted and then looked at all of them who were crowded around me. "Sirius isn't telling you more of his pranks is he?" She asked and glared at me.

"No." Fred told her. Or George, I couldn't tell. "He was just telling us about his son and her mom."

"His son?" She asked and then looked at me.

"Yup." I said and took another sip.

"So what happened?" Ron asked immpatiently.

"Then we just went to the ball..." I told them, smiling as I remembered it.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

All of the Marauders were in the common room. We were all getting ready for the winter ball.

"So who is she again? I don't think I've ever heard of a Clara." James said as he adjusted his glasses. He had never met her, although he was dying to. He had wanted to meet the girl that was daft enough to go out with Sirius Black. He couldn't even believe it, that I had got a girl.

"She's in Gryffindor." I told him and put on my blazer. "I don't know why you haven't run into her."

"She might be a friend of Lily's or something." James suggested and then looked at me. "Are you actually dressing up for this girl? I think I hear wedding bells!"

"Shut up." I smiled and smacked his arm. "Are you ready?"

We both walked down the stairs and walked over to the place where we had both agreed to meet our dates. Remus wasn't going, which sucked. Peter was going to, but he became sick. I would have stayed behind with the both of them if I didn't have Clara.

We walked down the hall and then we saw the girls. James instantly walked over to Lily. She was wearing a light blue dress. Clara wore a dark green dress. Her hair was totally curled right now and she looked beautiful.

"Hi Clara." I said and smiled nervously.

"Hey Sirius." She said and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, of course." I said and then looked at her. "Oh yeah, this is James and Lily."

James waved and then Clara smiled. "I've met Lily before. But hi James." She said and bowed her head, still with a beautiful smile on her face.

I couldn't believe I had her. I also can't believe I didn't know her before. She didn't talk to a lot of people, that was one thing that I noticed about her. She was quite shy, even around her friends.

We got down to the great hall that was filled with students. Some danced, but a lot of them were off to the side.

We stood there for a minute and then I turned to her. "So do you want to dance or something?"

She laughed. "Sure." She said and I took her hand.

I didn't know what this girl was doing to me. I was dancing with her. _Dancing! _I guess that it was the same thing that Lily was doing to James.

"So how are you?" I asked her, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm good, and you?" She asked me.

"Good." I said as we danced slowly.

As the night went on she loosened up more. She laughed more, smiled more, talked a lot more. She was really friendly.

We got to talking more. She asked me a lot about my pranks and and I asked her more about herself. She told me that she was a muggle born, that she had a pet rat named Whiskers and that she was really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She grabbed my hand and we just ran. We ran through the groups of students and just made our way outside.

She laughed loudly, no one could hear us. No one else was out there. "This is so much fun!"

"What is?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Being around with you." She told me with a grin. "I don't know, I don't even talk with guys."

"Wow." I said and she smiled.

"I know right!" She said and laughed. "Have you cursed me or something?"

"I thought you did that to me." I told her and smiled.

"Nope. You put a spell on my Sirius Black." She said as we sat by the lake. "I am so... Happy."

"Glad to hear it." I told her with a grin.

Then she got an idea. A small smile crept on her face. "Hey Sirius? Do you care much about that suit?" She asked me.

"Nope." I told her and she smiled, pushing him into the lake.

It was freezing, but I didn't care. Not when she jumped in after me. We both swam for a while, laughing.

"You know. Everyone in the school might think you're a jerk... But you're my jerk." She told him and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

She then just kissed me. I didn't know what to do, so I just kissed her back. I held her close to me and we just kissed.

**End of chapter 2! Please let me know you are reading and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own the characters except Clara...**

**Sirius' POV**

_Present_

"Woah! You snogged her on the first date? Way to go Sirius!" George said as Molly his him in the arm. I laughed.

"Anyways, then we grew older..." I told them.

"Wait, how come you never told us you had a child?" Molly interjected and I sighed.

"Not the most pleasant topic of conversation, as you can imagine." I told her with a small shrug. "Now as I was saying, things got a lot more complicated..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Out of Hogwarts now_

I was pacing around the room. I didn't know what I was going to do. Voldemort was back and he was going to kill James and Lily. I didn't know when and quite honestly I didn't care. They were going to die and we couldn't stop him.

Every time I thought of them dying I kept thinking of their little child. They named the small black haired boy Harry. He looked just like James. He could very well grow up without having his parents. They had already named me the godfather, but I didn't want to raise him. I would, but I didn't like the thought of them dying.

"Sirius, calm down." I whirled around and saw Clara looking at me thoughtfully. She knew that I was scared, stressed, everything you can think of. She was just trying to stay calm.

"I can't calm down!" I told her and began to think more.

"Please, just stay calm..." She tried to keep me calm which obviously wasn't working.

"He's going to kill them." I was now talking to myself more than I was talking to her.

"Not if we protect them." She said to me.

"What if he comes to us? I don't even know if I would be able to keep their secret!" I groaned and looked at the roof.

"You would be able to." She tried to assure me, putting a hand on my arm. "They trust you, and I would trust you with my life too."

"But what if he came and threatened you?" I asked her. "Then what should I do?"

She sighed, obviously having something on her mind. "Then... Give me up..."

"I'm never going to do that." I told her and she sighed.

"Lily and James are your best friends-"

"And you are the love of my life Clara." I told her and stroked her cheek. "I don't know what I would do."

"You would have to." She told me.

"I can't do this though." I said and broke away, pacing around again. "Not with everything that is happening... I'll just tell them to make Peter their secret keeper."

"What do you mean? Why not Remus?" She asked.

"He's a spy, I think. He's either for Voldemort or the ministry." I told her.

"No." She told me. "You have to stay their secret keeper."

"Why though? They could die. They could be killed!" I groaned and then continued to list off everything that would happen. "Harry could become an orphan, Lily and James could die-"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

I froze and then turned to her. "Wait... What?"

"I'm pregnant." She said and then smiled very lightly. "I found out two days ago..."

I walked over to her and hugged her. "Oh my god... I can't be their secret keeper."

"Why not?" She asked and hugged me back.

"Because he could kill you, and our child." I told her.

I had made up my mind right then. As much as I loved James and Lily, and I knew I would love Harry, I couldn't put Clara and our unborn child in danger.

"So I guess they should get Wormtail then." I said. Peter was always trustworthy. He would do anything for James and Lily. He was one of our best friends and there was no doubt in my mind that he would guard them with his life.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Present_

"That was a wrong decision." I looked up as Remus walked in the room. I always regretted how I thought he was a spy. He would have been the best choice to guard James and Lily. He was really the one that would protect them.

"It seemed like the right choice at the time." I reminded them. Now they were all surrounding me like it was story time.

"Of course." Remus nodded.

"Come on!" Ginny said impatiently. "Can you please continue? I want to hear about your son!"

I laughed. "Well, never knew I would be the center of attention here." I said and chuckled. "Anyways, so as you can assume we had to talk to James and Lily..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I knocked on the door and waited. Not many people knew where the Potters lived, and I wasn't supposed to go visit them. But this was actually very important for their safety, and the safety of little Harry.

Jamed opened the door and smiled at me and Clara as he saw us. "Hey Sirius. Hey Clara." He said. He looked the same as he always had, just more tired. More stressed.

"Hey James." I said and he opened the door to let us in.

We followed him inside where he gestured for us to sit down. Lily walked in, carrying small Harry on her hip. He looked at me with his huge eyes that were just like Lily's.

"Hey Harry." Clara said to the small baby that seemed totally oblivious to us.

"So what do you need?" James asked me polietly.

"Well... I think that you should make Peter your secret keeper." I told him and he looked at me.

"Wait... Why?" He asked me, a bit concerned.

"Because Clara is pregnant and I can't put her in danger. You Know Who will know that I am your secret keeper, it might throw him off if you make it Peter." I told him.

"Alright, I understand." He told me and then smiled. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks." I said and smiled very lightly as we both stood up. We knew that we couldn't stay long.

"Keep safe James and Lily. You too Harry." Clara said with a big smile.

"You too." Lily said as we both walked away.

Little did we know, their lives were just put in mortal danger.

**End of chapter! Those were supposed to be two different chapters, but instead of having two short ones I decided on one long one. So you know what to do, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah...**

**Sirius' POV**

_Present_

"And then you know what happens next." I said to the near silent room.

"He killed them." Harry said and I nodded.

"Yeah, seven months later... I wanted to go get you, but I needed to do something first." I looked at Harry. "I couldn't let Wormtail get away with that."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A day after James and Lily are killed_

"They're dead." I told Clara, even though she had already heard the news about James and Lily. "He gave them away to save his own life."

"Sirius, sit down." She said with a shaky voice. "Please, just sit down..."

"No!" I snapped and then turned to her. "He let them die! He might as well have slit their throats himself! They are dead because of him!"

She looked at me again, trying to get me to calm down. "Sirius, you need to go see Harry. You're his godfather..."

"Not yet, I have to go get Wormtail." I told her. "I have to kill him."

"No!" She said frantically. I know now that I shouldn't get her stressed out, but I wasn't thinking strait. I wasn't thinking of her or my child. All I was thinking that I needed to kill Peter. "James wouldn't want you to kill anyone..."

"He sold them out Clara!" I told her.

"I know!" She said and then sat down, tears flowing from her eyes. "Just... Don't kill him..."

"I'm sorry, but I have to." I told her and then kissed her on the head. "Please, stay here."

"I can't. Not if you're going to kill him." She told me.

"I'm not sure what I am going to do." I told her. "I want to, no I need to kill him. But... You are right about one thing. James and Lily wouldn't want me to kill their friend, even if he did sell them out. So just... Stay here. Stay here Clara."

She looked up at me. "Please, Sirius..."

"I love you Clara." I said and kissed her softly before I turned to her. "Don't leave."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"But when I came back... She was gone. I had just expected that she left me, not wanting to live with a murderer. I hadn't killed Peter, as you know." I then looked at Ron. "He escaped and lived as your family's rat."

"Was that the last you had heard of her?" Ginny asked me and I shook my head.

"No." I said and then sighed. "I saw her again, but not where I wanted to..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A week after Clara left_

I had looked around for her, just wanting to tell Clara that I didn't go through with the killing. That I just wanted her back.

And then I saw her picture in the newspaper. I picked it up and quickly read it, stunned at what I read.

"_Clara Black," _She had said my last name. _"walked into the ministry today and admitted to using the avada kadavera curse. The woman admitted to killing no less then four muggles two days ago, but now denies ever saying so."_

I shook my head as I read more. Two days ago? She left two days ago. But she didn't kill anyone! I knew her, she would never, ever kill anyone even if they deserved it.

I started to run to the ministry, literally running. I just needed to get there as soon as possible. She was being accused, no she admitted to killing four people. She didn't though, she must have been under a spell from You Know Who.

I needed to get there, as fast as I could. But as soon as I arrived...

They arrested me as well. "What are you doing?" I asked as I was surrounded.

"You're Sirius Black, are you not?" One of the men asked, pointing his wand at me.

"Yes! Please, what have I done?" I pleaded. Every second I wasn't with Clara was a chance that she could go to Azkaban.

"You are accused of the murder or Peter Pettigrew." He growled.

"What...?" I was dumbfounded. I didn't kill anyone...

But then again, Wormtail was gone. There was no way they could know that he was alive.

"I need to see her. Clara." I told them desperately as they dragged me away. He laughed bitterly.

"Clara Black? Oh yes, like you will ever get to see her. Both killers, betrayed James and Lily too." He said and looked at me.

"She has my child." I said to them. "She's pregnant!"

"She has had her child." The man told me and my heart dropped.

"She didn't even have it for nine months..." As I thought more, it made more sense that she had the child early. She must have had so much stress. The thought of me becoming a killer, and then admitting to a murder she never committed.

I then looked up at them. "I need to see her."

He then smirked and threw me down on the floor. "After your trials, Black."

**End of Chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sirius' POV**

_Present_

"I still didn't know what was happening. I had only seen Clara, but they never let me talk to her. I just couldn't find out why she had admitted to it." I told them. "Of course, I kind of realized it after I had heard what she had told the police. She didn't even remember coming to the ministry... I came to the best conclusion, the Imperius curse. It sounded better than anything else."

"What actually did happen?" Harry asked.

"Well, it became very obvious what has happened as I actually talked to her." I said and then sighed. "It was something much more horrific."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_In court_

"Clara..." I said as she passed by. She didn't even look at me. She looked so... Crazy. Her hair was in a mess, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Mrs. Black," The minister's voice boomed in the small court room. She didn't even have my last name. "You said that you are responsible for the murder of four muggles?"

"I'm not sure." She whispered and then ran her hand through her thick brown hair. "I just don't know..."

"Well, did you or didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I mean no. I don't know! It all hurt so much..." I heard the last part, but no one else seemed to be listening after she said the word yes.

"She was tortured." I said and looked at the man beside me.

I didn't know by who, but I knew that she was. She never looked so... Scared. So strange. Then she said how much it had hurt. The Cruciatus curse no doubt.

I was going to kill whoever hurt her.

"They tortured her!" I yelled and stood up.

"Mr. Black, sit down!" The minister roared.

"Mr. Black...?" Clara looked at me. "Are you the Sirius I have heard so much about?"

She had forgotten me. She didn't even know who I was.

"Clara..." I looked at her. "We have a baby Clara."

"I had a baby once." She told me. "This week..." She said and then looked at the minister. "I didn't do anything..."

"You have already admitted to committing it." He growled. "Twice already."

"She was tortured you ignorant git!" I screamed.

I was coming off as crazy now. I had no evidence, I didn't even know who tortured her. A death-eater probably commuted the murders, and then made her admit to it.

I was still trying to convince myself that this never happened, that I would wake up and James and Lily would still be alive, that Clara and I would have our child and we would both live happily ever after.

"Can I go now?" Clara asked and looked at everyone. "Please...?"

"We will deal with Mr. Black now." They said and led them out of the room.

They went through my trial...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Present_

"And you know that I was sent to Azkaban. They found me guilty on all charges." I said and then sighed, looking at all of them. "She wasn't found guilty just... Insane. She was sent to a different part of Azkaban."

"But what about the child?" Hermione asked me. "Did you ever see him?"

"Right after my trial." I sighed lightly. "Only once though..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Right after the trial_

"I want to see my son." I told the man who had been leading me around all day. "I have to see him, at least before I go to Azkaban."

They all agreed that I could see him. As long as he was behind glass and I was in chains. At this point I didn't even care. As long as I could see him, just once...

When I saw him for the first time, I couldn't believe he was mine. He was so small, tiny. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

"Hey Arcturus..." That was what we had decided to call him, Clara and I. It was my brother Regulas' middle name, a name that ran in my family. I wanted to have one name that came from my brother. I had always loved him, even though I didn't admit it a lot.

His middle name was going to be James. Arcturus James Black. The parents that adopted him would probably change the name.

He looked like Clara, as much as a baby can look like his mother. He slept so soundly, wiggling every once in a while. I watched him just lay there for almost an hour.

I sighed as I was pulled away from the baby. That was the last time I had ever seen him.

**End of Chapter! Now there is still another chapter, maybe even two. So yeah, keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Sirius' POV**

_Present_

"So that was the last time you saw him?" Ginny asked me as the whole room was silenced.

"Yes, but I did know that he was going somewhere good... For a little bit he was going to go live at Hogwarts, at least until he had a more permanent home."

"What about Clara? What happened to her?"

"Her I saw again." I told them. "The day I escaped..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_When Sirius escapes_

I was in my dog form, trying to sneak past the dementors. They can detect a human, but not a dog. I could easily just run, go out and leave right now.

But I couldn't leave Clara behind. She might be considered insane, but I still loved her. I would love her no matter what.

I wandered around all of the halls, looking in every cell. It should be impossible to escape, and yet I was just wandering around. I was so scared that I would get caught, get kissed by a dementor.

When I finally found her, I looked around until I finally found her. I slipped into her cell and looked around. There was no one around so I quickly turned into my human form.

"Clara." I said and ran towards her, kneeling right in front of her. She was sitting on the floor, her head in her knees. She gently rocked back and forth.

"Hello." She said and looked up at me. She had dark rings under her eyes, her beautiful smile wasn't white anymore. She looked very different than I remembered her, but still beautiful to me. "Who are you?"

I sat there, stunned. She had actually managed to forget me even more. I couldn't believe it. She had no idea who I was.

"My name is Sirius." I told her and she smiled ever so lightly.

"It is very nice to meet you Sirius." She said and then shook my hand. "How do you know my name?"

I thought for a minute. I couldn't tell her that I was her lover, shock her into a coma or something. "I was your friend in school." I lied. "We were close friends and I just figured that I would come and visit you."

She smiled, seeming to believe that. "What school did I go to...?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Present_

"So I told her about her life. She didn't remember any of it of course. But she loved hearing about it..." I sighed and thought about her more. "When I think about it, she was just like I remembered, except, not the same. I was still in love with her, I am still in love with her. But for her safety and mine, I can't go see her."

I looked up at everyone, and it actually seemed like Ginny and Hermione were crying.

"And you've never seen her since?" Ginny asked me and I shook my head.

"Of course not. I want to though." I said and sighed. "It's hard to know if you haven't really been in deep love, but even though she was insane I still wanted to marry her, raise a family with her."

The room was silent and then I stood up. "Well, it has been a pleasure talking to you all, but I have to go see where that bloody house elf is." I said and walked upstairs.

I sighed and reached into my pocket, pulling out the one photo I had of Clara. She was beautiful.

I thought of her, then of Arcturus and smiled. They would be alright.

**End of Chapter! Now I know that this is short, but I have to wrap this up since I will be gone camping soon and I still have one more chapter to do, believe it or not, and it will not be like the others.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
